Jours et Nuits
by Polymorphe
Summary: Après la défaite de Sephiroth, Vincent a disparu sans laisser de trace, au grand désespoir de Youffie. Elle multiplie les efforts pour le retrouver, et, peutêtre, enfin gagner une place dans son coeur [Fic Finie !]
1. De Nouveau

_Buuup...Buuup...clic Votre correspondant est indisponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message ap..._

Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge. Elle détestait parler aux répondeurs. En particulier à celui-ci qui lui serinait la même rengaine à chaque appel.

- Toujours pas ? demanda la si jolie serveuse en déposant sur le comptoir le thé rouge de son amie.

- Evidemment que non, soupira la jeune fille sur le thé brûlant.

Le "Dernier Paradis" était pesant de quiétude. Le temps s'écoulait dans un tic tac sonore. La réunion était finie.

Cid était parti le premier, pour cause de longue route. Clad s'était empressé d'enfourcher sa moto. Nanaki s'était élancé majestueusement bien qu'à regret dans les plaines. Barret et Reeve étaient partis ensemble retravailler sur les plans de reconstruction de Midgard.

Youffie avait envie de passer encore un peu de temps avec Tifa, avant de reprendre sa longue route à dos de chocobo. Vincent, évidemment, n'était pas venu. Youffie fixait l'écran de son PHS. Il restait désespérément injoignable depuis l'éclat du groupe à la suite de la mort de Sephiroth.

- J'avais laissé un message, pourtant, dit Tifa.

- C'est pas ça qui le f'ra venir, lâcha Youffie de sa voix teintée d'accent Wutaïan. D'ailleurs on s'échine pour rien, son PHS doit sûrement être au fond d'un lac !

- Il ne sonnerait plus si c'était le cas, rit Tifa.

- Dans une grotte quelconque, alors, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Youffie, enfin...Où est la jeune fille si joyeuse à laquelle tu nous avais habitués ?

La petite princesse soupira. Il était vrai que quand il s'agissait de ce sujet, elle perdait toute bonne humeur. Elle essayait de se raisonner pourtant.

- J'y peux rien, ça me mine ! dit-elle en avalant une gorgée de thé.

- Laisse faire le temps. On est sûres qu'il est quelque part : si son PHS sonne, c'est qu'il le recharge régulièrement !

- La question est de savoir où...

Et la jeune fille noya tristement ses yeux bougons dans le liquide brunâtre.

- Un peu de gaieté, Youffie ! Vincent t'a dit lui-même qu'il reviendrait. Il te suffit de croire en lui !

- Mouais. Mais chuis pas du genre à attendre les marins sur le quai, moi, ironisa-t-elle.

- Oui. T'es plutôt du genre pirate !

- Exactement !

Elles rirent de bon coeur. Après quoi la petite ninja se leva, pour prendre congé.

- Merci encore, Tifa. C'était très sympa, mais je vais y aller. J'ai une longue route, et j'ai qu'un dos de piaf pour ça...

- Ne te justifie pas ! C'est moi qui te remercie, sourit Tifa.

Elles se sourirent, se serrèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre, et se firent mille promesses de retrouvailles. Après quoi, Youffie marcha vers le vague hangar aménagé pour son chocobo. Elle y chargea ses bagages et y grimpa. Après quoi elle l'incita à avancer en caressant le plumage noir de l'animal "Tout doux, Kabuki...". Lentement, les griffes de l'animal passèrent devant le bar où Tifa attendait sur le seuil.

- Au revoir, ma belle ! cria-t-elle à Youffie. Et te tracasse pas trop !

- Oh, c'est pas mon genre ! Bon courage à toi, et à bientôt ! lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil à son amie. Elle eperonna son chocobo et s'élança sur le long chemin du retour.

Elle délaissa la ville en ruines, restes d'une Babel ravagée, pour l'immensité des plaines rocheuses. La route serait interminable, parmi ces nombreux et envoûtants paysages. Et les pensées remuées ne lui laisseraient sûrement aucun répit.

Evidemment, il ne cessait de la hanter. Où et comment le retrouver ?...Son sourire s'envola. Ce souvenir l'obsédait...Son départ...Si seulement elle avait su le retenir.

**¤**

Ils se regardaient tous sans mot dire, assis en cercle. Ils avaient vu la mort en face, leurs combats les avaient liés comme nuls amis sur cette terre. Et maintenant...Il leur fallait s'en retourner. Plus jamais leurs foyers ne seraient les même après cela. Pour ceux qui avaient un foyer. Le leader, après s'être éclairci la voix, brisa le silence :

- Eh bien...Je crois qu'il est l'heure...De nous dire au revoir, dit Clad d'un ton monocorde.

Elle, comme à son habitude, mitrailla le dit silence pour qu'il n'eût plus envie de revenir de si tôt.

- Non, non, c'est trop triste ! s'écria Youffie avec moults bonds et gesticulations. On se reverra, les amis, hein, dites, pas vrai !

- Evidemment, dit Nanaki de sa voix sage.

- Ha ! Comment s'oublier après tout ça ! tonitrua Barret.

Après ça...Sephiroth était mort, tout était fini. En étaient témoins le Highwind, Midgard, et une bonne partie du globe dévastés.

Lui ne disait rien, comme d'habitude. Son visage ne trahissait rien non plus. Elle le regardait en coin ; ses yeux étaient ailleurs, perdus dans quelque labyrinthe mental.

Après les embrassades et les saluts de coutume, chacun s'en allait à regret vers son lendemain. Cid se proposa de ramener tout le monde, mais deux refusèrent. L'une balbutia quelque prétexte pour rester avec l'autre qui se contenta de nier brièvement. Alors qu'il s'en retournait déjà pour ne pas voir le vaisseau s'éloigner, elle l'interpella brusquement :

- Hey, Vincent !

Il stoppa son pas, visiblement agacé.

- Tu vas où, comme ça ?

- Bonne question, ironisa-t-il mornement.

- Tu vas pas retourner à Nibelheim, j'espère ?

- Non, soupira-t-il.

- Mais alors tu vas...

- Je ne sais pas, Youffie, fit-il, pressé d'en finir. Je ne peux, ni ne veux rentrer nulle part. J'ai besoin...d'un peu de répit.

Il reprit sa marche tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers lui.

- Hé, mais attends, Vincent !

Il se retourna et stoppa la course de la jeune fille en posant sa main de fer sur sa frêle épaule. Elle se vit ensuite dénouer son bandeau frontal par son autre main. Elle lança vers lui le regard de l'enfant abandonné. Ses yeux de braise glacés ne pouvaient la rassurer. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant de dire lentement, serrant le bandeau dans sa main :

- Je te le rendrai.

Et lui de disparaître subitement, laissant la jeune fille seule, sur une lande déserte.

Le même genre de solitude dans laquelle elle chevauchait à présent. Déjà six mois. Six mois de recherches infructueuses, d'attentes insupportables, et d'appels inutiles. L'angoisse la rongeait à petit feu. Il pouvait être n'importe où, faire n'importe quoi. La recharge du téléphone ne prouvait rien ; le PHS pouvait être branché quelque part, loin de lui ou pire...Il s'était peut être même rendormi.

Elle ravala une larme. Elle devait lui faire confiance, mais elle se sentait terriblement trahie. Tous ses efforts, jour après jour, pour faire fondre sa prison de glace, pour lui arracher ses sourires, pour gagner un peu d'espoir...Ce baiser sur le front était sa seule récompense. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en contenter.

Un voyage interminable. La route était accidentée mais droite. Elle était perdue dans ses péregrinations mentales. Celles-ci partaient de ses peurs passées, pour arriver à ses angoisses futures, en tournant en spirale autour de son amour obsédant. C'était loin d'un béguin bégnin.

Mais un de ces amours véritables et incurables qui n'existent pas que dans les contes. La seule fallacie de ceux-ci est la fin heureuse.  
Youffie n'était pas du genre à se lamenter, c'était ce sentiment d'impuissance qui la tourmentait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était la pire souffrance pour son hyperactivité.

Enfin Wutaï se dessina en contrebas. Elle en éprouva un grand soulagement.

"Chez moi..."

Les rues étaient désertes dans la nuit frémissante. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la ville froide et inhospitalière, mais se précipita chez elle. Dans le grand hall marbré elle laissa tomber paresseusement son manteau pour signaler son arrivée. Puis elle alla s'écrouler dans sa chambre sur son futon. Elle bascula immédiatement dans le monde des rêves.

Elle se vit seule dans une immense étendue de paysages sauvages. Elle y vit Vincent, allongé paisiblement dans des herbes dansantes. Seulement, lorsqu'elle le secoua pour le réveiller, il ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas mort, il dormait, et dormait malgré ses cris et sa détresse.

.:¨:.

C'était toujours son visage qu'il voyait lorsqu'il se réveillait. A bien y repenser, c'étaient ses yeux sombres qui étaient apparus, après la lumière aveuglante, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert à grand peine le couvercle du cercueil.

Lorsqu'il défaillait, au combat, toujours ces yeux bienveillants qui le ramenaient à lui. Et maintenant ?...

Il était parti et se refusait à revenir, toujours et encore par pénitence. Mais il ne se défaisait pas du petit instant de chaleur que lui inspirait chaque appel. Elle ne l'oubliait pas.

Oh, c'était contre son gré. Son esprit inflexible ne lui permettait pas d'éprouver la moindre joie. Simple autodiscipline.

Bien sûr il voulait répondre. Mais qu'aurait-il dit ? Quant aux messages de réunion...Non. Non seulement son ego se trouvait malmené en nombre, mais il voulait fuir ces espoirs fallacieux. Il avait été trop déçu. Ce vieux soldat n'avait plus la force de croire. Pourtant l'espoir l'avait gagné, mais c'était un désir coupable.

Alors...Qu'est-ce qui maintenait cette carcasse en vie ? Cette ombre qui n'a rien ni personne, et qui n'en désire même pas ? Et qui contemple, perché sur cette falaise, le délicieux flux et reflux de la mer. Il ne sautera pas. Il ne sait exactement quoi l'accroche à la vie. Son désir de souffrance sur le chemin de la redemption, peut-être. Mais il était las de souffrir, et ses souvenirs s'étaient embrumés sous une étincelle de vie.

A l'instant sa survie s'organisait sur ce plaisir à vider son esprit devant l'immensité des paysages. Il se sentait tellement moindre, et ses obnubilants tourments semblaient se cacher dans une boîte.  
Ah. Une sonnerie. Evidemment, c'est elle. Pauvre fou. Que ne décroches-tu pas ? Elle finira par ne plus appeler, si tu ne le fais pas. Et tu dépériras définitivement oublié de tous. Il regarde le nom clignoter sur l'écran. Il laisse sonner, flegmatiquement. Il ne décrochera pas.

Il se laisse choir, dans les herbes folles, et se laisse emporter par le sommeil. Elle n'a pas laissé de message.


	2. La Nuit Tombe

Elle fut réveillée par les bruits et les lueurs du jour. A grand peine elle se releva, craquant ses os, et endossa un yukata. Elle sortit en traînant les pieds sur le parquet et se rendit compte que la journée était bien avancée. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la source de nourriture. Elle croisa une silhouette familière dans la cuisine.

- Ah, tu es enfin revenue ! tonna la voix paternelle.

- Mmmwais.

Elle bailla et ouvrit le garde-manger.

- Elle sont bien longues, tes petites escapades !

- Hmm pas ma faute si Midgard est à l'aut'bout du monde.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas aller à Midgard !

La journée commençait bien. Elle mit la bouilloire sur le feu.

- Ecoute, Godo, râla-t-elle, le peu que j'ai d'amis, j'peux bien me permettre de les voir de temps en temps ! Ca me fatigue autant que toi de me taper trois continents de distance...

- Seulement on dirait qu'il n'y a que moi qui me rende compte du handicap de l'interruption de ton travail !

Elle soupira de plus belle en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse.

- Rha ! Ca m'avait pas manqué tes directives intempestives !

- Youffie, tu n'as pas honte ! C'est fini, les croisades ! Tu as prouvé ta valeur guerrière, alors mets-la de côté, et comporte-toi de manière correcte. Tu dois devenir une Dame !

Elle lança un regard noir à son père tandis que la bouilloire commençait à siffler.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, Godo...

- Ca ne t'intéresse pas, oui, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Tu as des responsabilités !

- Et gna, gna, gna...déblatéra Youffie en versant l'eau sur son sachet de thé. T'es loin d'être mort, je serai une Dame quand je ne pourrai plus faire autrement.

- Je ne suis pas mort mais je commence à me faire vieux, et ça me rassurerait si...

- Ben prends sur toi ! On ne fait pas ce qu'on veut, comme tu dis, alors attends un peu quelques années, bon sang !

Elle prit sa tasse et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine. Elle se rua dans sa chambre et s'habilla en avalant son thé d'une traite. Elle se vêtit de la manière la moins féminine qu'elle pût. Hors de question d'être une Dame, se dit-elle en grimaçant devant sa glace. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un papier fixé à son mur. Ils s'emplirent de mélancolie en lisant le message qui y était imprimé. Une prédiction de Cait Sith...Un souvenir d'Aerith.

**¤**

C'était au Gold Saucer. Juste avant qu'elle aprenne que Cait Sith était un traître. Elle l'avait toujours adoré, pour leur vision des choses parfaitement ajustées, ils riaient toujours dès qu'ils se parlaient, on eût dit des jumeaux. Ce soir là elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Apparemment la fine psychologie d'Aerith l'avait deviné aussi. Tandis que Youffie avait essayé en vain de tirer les vers du nez à la peluche géante, Aerith, visiblement enthousiasmée par le décor enchanteur du parc, était d'humeur taquine.

- Laisse le donc, Youffie, tu vois bien qu'il a besoin de se changer les idées. Tiens, si tu nous faisais une prédiction, Cait ?

Le chaton sortit de sa torpeur pour entamer son show paradeur.

- Bien sûr ! Que dois-je prédire ?

Aerith fit mine de prendre une pose songeuse. Elle lança un regard perçant à Youffie.

- Pourquoi pas une question d'amour. Qu'en dis-tu, Youffie ?

Celle-ci se sentie mise a nue. Les yeux émeraude de son amie semblaient un vrai puits de sagacité. Elle rougit et se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Meuh, pourquoi tu m'demandes ça à moi ? C'est ta prédiction, moi j'm'en fiche !

- Ah mais pas du tout, c'est pour toi qu'on va poser la question. Tiens, par exemple, pourquoi pas ton taux de compatibilité avec...Hum...Au hasard, Vincent !

- **QUOUA ! **

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu protester, Cait Sith avait déjà lancé la machine. Elle se sentait plus honteuse que jamais, et déjà le papier était imprimé. Le chat parcourut la prédiction et pouffa.

- Peuh, de toutes façons c'est du chiqué ton horoscope...dit Youffie pour se donner un peu de contenance. Aerith arracha des mains de Cait Sith le petit papier.

- Oh, oh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi, quoi ! s'écria Youffie qui n'arrivait pas à se retenir.

- Rien, c'est juste très intéressant, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Fais voir ce truc !

- Oh, non ! Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait intéresser Vincent, d'abord ?  
- **HEIN !** cria Youffie, qui ne se préoccupait même plus du teint écarlate de son visage. Mais déjà Aerith trottinait pour aller le chercher. La jeune shinobi eut d'abord envie de se lancer à sa poursuite mais elle pensait à ce qui lui restait de fierté et resta aux côtés de Cait.

Après un moment de silence, elle hasarda :

- Y'avait quoi sur ce #&¤ papier ?

- Hum, comme l'a dit Aerith, c'est assez intéressant !...

Elle fit une grimace, ulcérée.

- Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vous faire des films...

- Haaa, mais moi je crois rien du tout, c'est la machine qui fait tout ! dit Cait Sith avec un sourire qui trahissait clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Au moins il avait retrouvé la forme. Sur quoi elle décida de retourner à sa chambre.

Oui, elle aimait Vincent, et alors ? Ca l'ennuyait qu'on le sache. Si lui devait le savoir, alors...Ca serait la fin de tout. Elle s'était jurée de ne rien lui dire. Fait comme il était, ça n'aurait rien donné de bon. Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'espoirs, ce n'était pas un homme pour elle mais...Elle espérait que peut être, au fil du temps, elle arriverait au moins à gagner quelques sentiments positifs. Elle tentait déjà tout son possible pour le faire sourire. Ce qui était très loin d'être évident.

Tellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit même pas Vincent qui s'approchait d'elle. En voyant sa silhouette si soudainement devant elle, elle eut du mal à réprimer une rougeur sur ses joues. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, impassiblement. Avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de trouver le temps de balbutier quelque phrase pour se donner un peu de contenance, il tendit sa main vers elle. Elle regarda la dite main, interloquée.

- C'est pour toi, dit-il de sa voix monotone.

Elle vit alors, au comble du désespoir, le petit papier. Elle le prit, agacée.

- Merci, répondit-elle sans conviction.

Il poursuivit sa route, sans plus de cérémonie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier, mais devant son air parfaitement indifférent, elle perdit courage. Elle se décida à lire la prédiction.

_Renaissance et Agonie,_

_Tels le Jour et la Nuit_

_Opposés parfaitement assortis._

Elle resta coite. Elle savait que c'était stupide, que ca ne voulait rien dire mais...Voir sur ce papier ses espoirs les plus fous, c'était tellement réconfortant. Aerith parut devant elle, l'air innocent, en lui souriant. Youffie ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un sourire sincère, qui exprimait toute sa gratitude.

**¤**

Youffie se passa la main sur le visage. Aerith...Tu nous manque, tu sais. Mais on doit se débrouiller sans toi. Tu nous as appris à être forts, et on ne doit pas te décevoir. Elle avait été très affectée par sa mort. Elle s'était trouvée dans la même situation d'impuissance, de voir ce visage plein de bienveillance perdre peu à peu l'expression de la vie...Maman.

La même chute lente, ces longs cheveux se détachant, et cette blessure béante. Tout comme sa mère avait été assassinée au cours de la guerre de Wutaï, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Youffie avait perdue celle qui lui avait témoigné tant d'amitié, et qu'elle aimait tant. Les autres lui avaient reprochés d'être restée en arrière, d'avoir été paralysée par la vision d'horreur de sa mort, de n'avoir rien tenté. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?

C'était surtout qu'elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Et à cause de cela, aprés, voyant les autres prostrés, elle fit tout pour leur remonter le moral, mais elle n'avait gagné que regards noirs et insultes. Elle se fit traiter d'insensible et de coeur de pierre. C'en était trop. Elle avait perdu Aerith, et les autres lui retiraient leur amitié, même Tifa n'avait pas objecté, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'enfuit.

Et ce fut l'un des rares instants où Vincent lui témoigna un tant soit peu d'attention, en la poursuivant dans sa fuite. Elle avait vu ses yeux encore plus brillants de tristesse qu'à l'accoutumée. L'un des rares instants où ils s'étaient trouvés en symbiose, leurs deux coquilles de protection se trouvant brisées. Lui son impassibilité, elle son hyperactivité. Deux façades pour une même solitude, qu'une même souffrance avaient réunis. Il n'avait pas pleuré, elle si. Les rôles s'inversèrent. Elle, toute entière à sa peine, lui, endossa le rôle du consolateur en déposant un baiser sur ses yeux noyés. Troublée par tant de sollicitude, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre :

- ...P, pardonne-moi. Je n'devrais pas pleurer comme ça...Tu dois aussi...

- Arrête de t'en faire pour les autres, et pense un peu à toi pour une fois.

- Si on ne s'intéresse pas un peu aux autres on finit par se retrouver seul !...

- ...Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude.

- Arrête ! Personne ne peut vivre seul ! C'est pour ça qu'on a des amis, non ?

- Regarde où ça te mène, l'amitié, dit Vincent en essuyant une larme sur la joue de Youffie.

- Tu es aussi triste que moi, Vincent, arrête de mentir !...

- Je ne suis pas triste...Seulement en colère contre mon impuissance...

- Tu...Tu crois vraiment être seul ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Parce que...Je suis là pour toi Vincent. Enfin, je veux dire...On a besoin de se soutenir et...Enfin...

- Hm. Merci Youffie, dit-il avec un sourire terriblement souffrant. Il ajouta, baissant la voix : "Mais je pourrais te perdre, toi aussi..." Elle reprit un peu de son assurance.

- Arrange-toi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien, dans ce cas !

- ...C'est promis.

Elle accepta de revenir vers le groupe, qui lui présentèrent leurs plus plates excuses, et firent tout pour s'encourager mutuellement.

.:¨:.

Quel fascinant coucher de soleil. Rien de plus poétique, rien de plus salvateur. Un de ces instants où l'astre perd son combat, déchoit lentement, soldat démuni, et s'abandonne lentement dans l'obscurité onirique. Et alors paraît la Lune. Joyau d'espoir, veille tendrement sur la terre et ses rêves, de toute la lueur dont elle peut faire preuve. Elle aussi, coeur brisé, qui essaie de se relever durement de la bataille qu'elle perd à chaque fois contre sa face sombre, mais qui jamais ne perd espoir.

Il ne se savait pas aussi lyrique. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette inspiration. Adossé contre un roc, perché sur un mont, il observait, son corps et son esprit en latence, il reposait sa vieille vie fatiguée. Et pourtant...Il sentait, quelque part, une sorte de pincement, comme un désir refoulé qui tambourinait pour sa liberté. Et son esprit était tellement habitué à tant de rudesse morale que des fortifications s'erigeaient autour de la pauvre envie. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il percevait comme un souvenir mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. _Le jour et la nuit_...

.:¨:.

Elle tapait, martelait, fracassait. Rien de plus défoulant que de cogner un bon coup. Elle larguait sa hargne sur son sac de sable, dans sa salle d'entraînement. "Peuh, formation finie mon $#. C'est pas maintenant que j'ai envie d'arrêter de me battre". Son PHS sonna. Elle s'essuya le front et se dirigea vers l'appareil. Elle y vit le nom de Tifa clignoter.

- Mouiii ? dit Yuffie en langue continentale, avec un accent occidental marqué.

- Youffie ? C'est Tifa ! Je viens de lire dans une revue qu'il y allait avoir des festivités chez toi, à Wutaï ?

- Moui, c'est la fête annuelle de la Renaissance. La fête où on célèbre la création du monde par les Dieux fondateurs.

- J'ai vu des photos, ça a l'air génial !

- Ca l'est, en effet, ça te dit de venir ? C'est le mois prochain.

- Ho, ca serait génial de se rassembler là-bas ! Il faudrait prévenir tout le monde.

- Bonne idée !...Enfin, tout le monde...

- Tu n'as pas réessayé d'appeler ?

- A quoi bon ?...Et puis s'il ne vient pas aux réunions je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait à la fête.

- Youffie, ne te décourage pas, veux-tu ? Il faut tenter quelque chose !


	3. Le Jour du Retour

Un message, sur son répondeur. C'était elle. Il n'avait pas décroché, comme d'habitude, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_Vous avez : 1 nouveau message. Aujourd'hui à 15h32. bip_

"Vincent, c'est Youffie. J'espère que tu auras ce message, vu que tu ne m'as pas répondue, je me demandais si ça te parvenait, enfin bon...Voilà, je t'appelle parce que je me marie dans un mois ! Je suis tellement contente, je voudrais que vraiment tout le monde vienne, et j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir. Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé les fêtes, mais bon...Allez, s'il te plaîîît ! La cérémonie est le 15, au temple de Leviathan, à 13h ! S'il te plaît, je veux vraiment que tu viennes ! Je compte sur toi !" _clic_

Le bras de métal de Vincent semblait subir une attraction gravitationnelle hors du commun, tandis que sa main restait crispée sur le combiné. Il n'écouta pas la voix automatique résumer l'état de sa messagerie, trop interloqué. C'était une mauvaise blague ?...Il réécouta le message. De nouveau ce même choc. Pourtant il savait sans problème déceler les mensonges dans la voix d'autrui - déformation professionelle - mais la voix familière de Youffie ne contenait que de l'entrain et de la joie. Peut-être même encore plus que d'habitude.

Il se décida à raccrocher. Il s'assit sur le lit de sa chambre d'auberge, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton sur ses mains croisées. Il essayait de se calmer. Calmer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il inhabituellement agité ? Et il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment se raisonner. Il perdait le contrôle, et une douleur se faisait de plus pressante sur sa poitrine. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Ce message l'avait fait souffrir. Il tenta de se reprendre, mais une vanne était ouverte. Il n'arriva à se dominer qu'en se blâmant, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

"Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Comment as tu osé espérer un peu de bonheur ? Tout est de ta faute. Il fallait t'y attendre ! Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour elle alors qu'elle t'avait tant offert..."

Il réussit au moins à contenir une larme. Il se lançait mille injures. Un souvenir refit surface, inopinément.

_"Vincent. Tu dis t'attacher à un reste de bonheur passé. Mais comment veux-tu avoir d'autres souvenirs heureux si tu refuses le bonheur qui est juste devant toi ?"_

Aerith...Comme d'habitude tu avais raison. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait voulu exclure toute émotion de lui...Il se retrouvait avec un nouveau malheur.

Non. Ca ne va pas. J'ai honte. Je ne devrais pas penser des choses comme ça. Après tout je n'ai jamais voulu m'attacher à qui que ce soit, et il est hors de question que ça arrive. Il se releva. Il chercha dans une de ses poches, et en sortit le bandeau de Youffie.

C'est pourquoi j'irai. Au moins pour lui dire au revoir.

.:¨:.

- C'était une idée idiote, Tifa. Il ne viendra pas.

- Et moi je suis sûre que si !

Youffie aspirait à la paille son sirop de violettes, et Tifa son sirop de rose, à la terrasse du Turtle Paradise. Youffie changea subrepticement de sujet :

- Et Clad ?

Tifa fit la moue. Youffie avait marqué un point.

- Tu sais, quand il part régler ses courses, ça peut prendre quelques jours. Mais il a promis d'être là cet après-midi, en même temps que tout le monde.

- C'est gentil d'être venue en avance.

- Ho, c'est rien. Ca me permet de faire la touriste !

Et ça se voyait. Tifa arborait une robe rouge pétante, imitation Wutaïan, mais imitation ratée.

- Hummm...On retournera chez moi tout à l'heure, je te prêterai une vraie tenue de circonstance...

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ma robe ?

- Euh, c'est pas ça, c'est que...

- Youffie, Youffie ! entendit-elle appeler derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit une bande de garnements courir vers elle.

- Ah, mes petits Tigres, pile à l'heure !

- Quoi, c'était ça ton rendez-vous ? s'étonna Tifa, qui se vit renvoyer un clin d'oeil.

- On attend tes ordres, cheffe ! s'écria le chef des gamins.

- Voilà ce que j'attends de vous. Vous allez vous rendre aux points stratégiques que j'ai indiqué sur votre plan de ville à 14h30 ! Et vous allez chercher dans la foule...

Elle chercha dans une de ses poches, et en sortit une photo de Vincent qu'elle leur tendit.

- Cet homme. Vous attendrez à votre point jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'autorisation de vous en aller ! Et si vous le repérez, vous m'appelez avec votre talkie walkie, vous me donnez sa position, mais surtout ne vous faites pas remarquer !

Les 6 gamins se mirent tous au garde à vous :

- Compris, cheffe !

- Rompez les rangs !

Et ils coururent tous d'où ils étaient venus.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça, Youffie, tu ne disais pas qu'il n'allait pas venir ?

- Hum...7 précautions valent mieux qu'une, lança-t-elle avec un sourire innocent. Allez viens, je vais te donner des vêtements décents !

Alors elle avait dit vrai. Il vit le temple de Léviathan couvert de nombreuses décorations, les gens dresser des estrades, poser des guirlandes, s'affairer en tous coins sous des airs de musiques festifs. Il lui en voulait de n'avoir pas menti. Il posa sa main de fer contre un mur, et soupira. Il n'avait pas le courage. Il avait beau se décider...Il n'osait pas, sa douleur était incontrôlable, et c'était jeter du sel dessus que de venir ici. Il allait s'en aller.

Le talkie walkie de Youffie sonna. Elle se rua dessus, et hurla dans le combiné :

- Oui ! Yoshiyuki ! Tu l'as repéré ?

Tifa regarda affectueusement sa si spontanée amie. Elle se débrouilla pour attacher son obi seule.

- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Haaa ! Vite, vite, où est-il ?

- Il est près du petit pont, au-dessus du ruisseau. Mais dépèche toi, il a l'air de s'en aller !

Youffie raccrocha et cria à Tifa "Attends-moi là !". Elle commença à s'élancer, mais dans sa précipitation, oublia qu'elle était vêtue d'un élégant kimono inadapté à l'effort physique et tomba. Elle poussa un cri de rage, se saisit d'un kunaï et déchira sa robe dans toute sa longueur, après quoi elle se rua à l'extérieur. Elle dévala les marches de son palais quatre à quatre, et courut de toutes ses forces.

Elle se faufila comme elle put, mais bouscula surtout la foule de gens dans les rue. Elle courait à perdre haleine, comme si...Non, sa vie en dépendait réellement.

_Vincent...Je t'en prie...Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois..._

Elle courait, courait. Enfin elle croisa le petit Yoshiyuki qui lui faisait des grands gestes en direction de la forêt. Elle prit le virage à toute allure et aperçut la silhouette rouge sombre de Vincent. Ce dernier avait déjà passé le petit pont, et s'enfonçait dans le bosquet ombragé. Elle s'élança à toute vitesse et, parvenue sur l'ondulation de la passerelle, sauta de tout son élan. Elle atterrit parfaitement sur le dos de Vincent, et manqua de l'étrangler en s'aggripant à son cou. Après quoi ils s'étalèrent tous les deux au sol.

Il se retourna vivement et lança un regard noir à Youffie qui arborait un sourire triomphal :

- "Yatta !"

- Y, Youffie ! Ca va pas, non ?

- Alors tu es venu ! dit-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin. Il était là...Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de la fixer le moins expressivement possible. On pouvait quand même dénoter un peu d'agacement.

- ...Je ne faisais que passer.

- Nyuk, nyuk...Quand même, ça m'étonne de toi. Te faire avoir si facilement !

- Tu...

Son sourire sincère se transforma en ricanement malicieux.

- Je m'en doutais...

- Pourquoi t'es venu, alors ?

- Espèce de sale petite...!

Il l'empoigna par le col avec sa griffe de fer, la souleva fermement et l'amena au dessus du cours d'eau.

- Whaaa ! Nan ! Tu vas pas faire, ça, c'était qu'une blague !

- C'est précisément pour ça que je vais le faire, figure-toi...

- Ouah, s'il te plaît, déconne paaaaaaaas !...

Plouf.

Vincent rit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il se sentait infiniment soulagé.

- Rha l'enfoiré ! rugit-elle dès qu'elle eût sorti la tête de l'eau. Elle pensait à des moyens de se venger, mais elle arrêta bien vite, charmée par ce rire aussi rare et précieux que le plus beau des joyaux.

- T'as pas honte, non ? cria-t-elle sur Vincent.

- Et toi ? rétorqua-t-il, son visage à nouveau sombre.

- Me v'la belle, constata-t-elle en observant son kimono trempé et déchiqueté. Pour la peine tu vas m'accompagner.

- Non, tu sais, je...

- Taratata ! T'es venu, alors tu vas rester les quatre jours de la fête ici, mon vieux !

Et sans qu'il puisse à nouveau protester, elle l'empoigna par sa griffe et commença à le traîner. Sur le chemin elle croisa le petit Yoshiyuki. Elle fouilla ses vêtements et trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tendit un gros sachet de chocolats au garnement.

- Tiens, tu as bien rempli ta mission. Prends ta récompense, mais partages-en avec les autres, tu peux leur dire de rentrer à la base.

Le gamin se mit au garde à vous et s'enfuit en courant.

Arrivés devant les marche du palais, Youffie et Vincent croisèrent Tifa, vêtue d'un superbe kimono bleu nuit.

- Ah bah bravo, cria-t-elle à Youffie. Celle-ci eut un sourire penaud.

- Euh, oui, je sais, j'ai pas l'air très glorieuse...Je vais me changer, attendez-moi ici, je fais vite !

Et elle se rua à l'intérieur. Quelques instants après on put entendre un rugissement mâle qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme : "Youffie, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette tenue !"

Tifa sourit et regarda Vincent, adossé à une barrière, qui savait que Youffie lui avait attitré une geôlière, rendant la fuite impossible (ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire).

- Alors te revoilà ! Où étais-tu donc passé, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi...

Il lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, c'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle.

- J'ai vagabondé un peu partout, dit l'homme, peu enclin à la discussion.

- Et tu t'es décidé à te remontrer, alors, remarqua Tifa avec un sourire malin. Il haussa les épaules.

- Hum...On m'a fait une mauvaise blague.

- Apparemment il fallait bien ça pour te secouer un peu !

- Mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Tifa, de son sixième sens féminin, nota tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé chez Vincent.

- Tss...Alors que tout le monde t'attendait.

Il ricana. Il leva alors de grands yeux, remarquant Youffie qui venait de sortir en trombe, portant un magnifique kimono rouge et or.

- Voilà ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Dépêchons nous, il est 15h, la fête va bientôt commencer !

Elle dévala les marches et leur fit de grands signes, alors que les trompettes sonnaient déjà l'approche des festivités. Ils descendirent parmi les cithares hésitantes et les voix de chanteuses. Les cuivres devinrent cors majestueux. La foule se pressait, les costumes flamboyaient, les musiciens trônaient sur les estrades et des rires tonitruaient. Youffie entraîna ses amis dans la foule. Sur un grand pilier de bois, le seigneur de la ville ouvrit les bras et annonça : "Que la fête commence !". Et la matéria rouge qu'il tenait dans la main s'illumina.

Ce fut alors une détonante explosion de magnificence musicale. Tonnèrent tambours et cors, dévalèrent violons et voix. Le peuple piétinait le sol en sauts et danses de liesses. Rubans, toiles et fusées inondaient de coloris festifs, les regards se tournèrent vers le ciel, joignant les mains de félicité. Apparut le grand être vénéré, Leviathan, longeant l'eau du ciel, bénissant son peuple chéri, qui s'inclina et fit monter vers les cieux ces airs sacrés, par toute la foi dont leur coeur battait.

Youffie fit face à Vincent et tint ses deux bras, l'entraînant dans cette danse divine. Lui même ne put rester insensible à cette envoûtante mélodie. La ferveur d'un peuple, un choeur parfait, et le visage extasié de sa jeune amie lui firent perdre pied dans cette ivresse festive. Les chants de femmes apaisèrent la foule tandis que Leviathan disparut en goutelettes dont le peuple se bénissait. Youffie savoura cette eau sur son visage, souriant à Vincent dont les yeux trahissaient l'agréable surprise. Montèrent en trombe les violons une dernière fois en adieux reconnaissants, accompagnés de tout l'orchestre, non dans un autre refrain enivrant mais dans une promesse de retour impatiente. Vincent fut étonnamment déçu lorsque la chanteuse signa l'arrêt de la mélodie. Jamais il n'avait été autant ému par une musique.

- Merveilleux, hein ? sussurra Youffie, l'accent taquin.

- En effet, répondit sobrement l'homme, mais visiblement troublé.

Elle le lâcha, un peu gênée, et admira son visage en souriant, ce visage aimé qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle fut interrompue dans son adoration par l'appel d'une voix bourrue. Ils se retournèrent de concert et virent Cid, accompagné de sa femme Shera, ainsi que Nanaki, Barret et Marlène, Clad et Reeve. Youffie se précipita gaiement vers eux et embrassa tout le monde. Vincent eut le coeur serré par cette vision tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. Il réalisa que ces visages amis lui avait manqués. Il fut d'autant plus touché lorsqu'il vit ces figures lui sourire et l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Il subit les boutades de Cid, reconnut sans l'aide de mots l'amitié de Clad dans ses yeux mélancoliques, ne put toujours pas serrer la main de Barret pour causes mécaniques, apprécia une fois encore la sagace conversation de Nanaki. Il fut seulement surpris de l'étrange proximité affective de Reeve envers Youffie. Tout cela lui avait étonnamment manqué. Et l'éternel être errant qu'il était, pour la première fois, sut où était son foyer.


	4. Les Dieux

**Chapitre 4 : Les Dieux.**

Les saluts n'en finissant pas, Youffie se décida à faire visiter les festivités à ses amis.

- Au risque de paraître bête, hasarda Reeve, on fête quoi ici ?

- Aujourd'hui on honore Leviathan pour avoir créé le monde, répondit la petite princesse en bon guide touristique.

- Rien que ça !

- Tu nous raconte ? demanda Tifa. La Wutaïan prit une inspiration.

- Selon la légende, les Dieux ont été malmenés par le Chaos primitif. C'est pourquoi ils se sont unis afin de s'offrir un refuge, la Terre, avec les serviteurs qui vont avec, les hommes.

Elle pointa du doigt un attroupement de gens.

- Beh regardez, ils font une représentation où ils racontent !

Ils se faufilèrent dans la masse de spectateurs. Ils virent sur la scène un passage du mythe. Un acteur et une actrice déguisés mimaient, mais le groupe d'amis ne comprenaient pas la langue de Wutaï.

- Traduis, Youffie, bon sang de #$ ! s'écria Cid.

- Ce sont Ifrit et Shiva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là ? demanda Barret.

- Ils s'aiment. Seulement, à leur arrivée sur Terre, ils ont vu que leurs éléments étaient incompatibles et ils ont été de vivre séparés.

Sur la scène, on vit les deux Dieux amants s'enlacer puis se séparer douloureusement, effondrés de chagrin. Vincent observait le jeu des acteurs, accompagné d'une musique mélancolique. Le feu et la glace. C'est stupide.

- T'as dit quoi, Vincent ? demanda Youffie, les sourcils froncés. Il avait pensé à voix haute.

- Rien, mentit-il. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et haussa la voix.

- Tu vas me dire en quoi c'est stupide ? Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la foule de spectateurs demanda le silence.

- C'est stupide que la glace et le feu puissent s'aimer. Youffie demeura bouche bée.

- Mais t'es naze ou quoi ? C'est justement pour ça que c'est une belle histoire, coeur de pierre !

- Tu as sûrement raison.

Sur ce il fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

- Eh, où tu vas comme ça ? T'en vas pas !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je reste là.

Youffie le regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche lente un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse sévèrement remonter les bretelles par les spectateurs excédés.

Il soupira. Opposés parfaitement assortis. Malheureusement il n'était pas un coeur de pierre. Quelque chose battait dans sa poitrine, et il s'en voulait. Une chaleur oubliée. Sa nostalgie semblait tellement fade, par rapport à ce rythme auquel dansait son coeur. Mais encore et toujours il s'y refusait, il se blâmait. Pourtant c'était plus qu'une évidence, s'éloigner n'avait servi à rien. Et puis...

¤

Aerith était venue le trouver. Il appréciait beaucoup l'intelligence de cette femme. Cette force calme l'impressionnait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à...Elle lui sourit.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il de sa légendaire amabilité.

- Cait Sith a fait une prédiction amusante, rit-elle. Elle lui tendit le petit papier.

- En quoi...

- Prends ! C'est pour toi !

Il parcourut les trois lignes de prédiction et resta de marbre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu ?

- Je ne me prête pas à ce genre de jeu, dit-il en pliant le papier.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Vincent. C'est ta vie. Et elle est devant toi.

- Malheureusement on dirait bien que oui.

- Tu vas à reculons. Pourquoi te tourner autant vers le passé ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Parce qu'en y cherchant bien, j'arrive à trouver quelques bribes de bonheur.

- Alors que tu les as ici sur un plateau ? Elle le fixa de ses yeux omniscients. Avec un peu de bonne volonté, tu aurais tout le bonheur que tu mérites.

Il ne trouva rien à dire. Elle lui sourit et s'en retourna.

- Oh, pense à redonner le papier à Youffie, ça pourrait l'intéresser ! lança-t-elle pour enfoncer le clou.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait eu raison. Mais il avait été trop fier. Il l'était encore maintenant. Pourtant les faits étaient là. Le prénom de Lucrecia sonnait comme une habitude poussiéreuse. Il avait tant vécu, depuis. Il lui semblait avoir rempli une vie entière rien que par les évènements de l'an passé. Oui, il avait réappris à vivre, et...Il s'adossa à un mur. Renaissance et agonie...Il ne pensa plus à rien. Il se tut, et laissa à son coeur la parole. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Le léger désir avait brisé ses chaînes et s'enfuyait, à présent, ravageant tout sur son passage. Il était vaincu, et, quelque part, il s'en trouvait soulagé. Il ne voulait plus porter ce fardeau, et il était prêt à faire face à mille morts pour savourer un instant de vie.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, et en sortit une sorte de pierre blanche, qui lui donnait une idée.

La nuit tombait déjà. Le groupe d'amis s'était délecté des airs exotiques de Wutaï dans cette fête entêtante. Tous riaient de bon coeur. Seule Youffe passait son temps à balayer la ville du regard, l'air absent. La forme humaine de Cait Sith se pencha vers elle :

- Ca ne va pas, Youffie ?

- Si, si. Je me demande juste où est passé Vincent, répondit-elle.

- Encore et toujours Vincent, dit Reeve en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de t'en faire pour lui. Décroche, un peu. C'est pas un type pour toi.

Ce disant, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- Hey ! protesta-t-elle.

Et elle n'avait pas remarqué Vincent qui avait rejoint les autres, et qui la fixait à présent d'un air interloqué. Elle se dégagea bien vite pour aller vers lui, un brin rouge de confusion. Il marqua une pause avant de lui dire :

- Je...vais peut-être m'en aller.

- Ca va pas non ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Comme il se sentait bête. Il avait osé penser trop loin, trop vite, voilà où ça le menait. Il était bien puni. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens...

- Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout ! ordonna-t-elle. Tu es mon invité, mets-toi ça dans le crâne.

Elle le traîna de force en conduisant tout le monde chez elle. Une fois là-bas, elle leur indiqua où était leurs chambres respectives.

- Euh, Youffie, hasarda Tifa. Tu m'as mise dans la chambre de Clad ?...

- Oh ! Fallait pas ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton diaboliquement innocent. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir d'autres chambres...

Clad ne s'en offensa pas, mais Tifa était de couleur pivoine.

- Bah, et on est pas dans la même chambre, Youffie ? interrogea Reeve.

- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! cria l'interressée.

Vincent croisa les bras. Youffie lança une malédiction à Reeve. Elle le préférait en peluche...Il était bien sûr très charismatique, mais...

- Bon, eh bien bonne nuit, tout le monde, dit Barret qui monta border Marlène. Ils se souhaitèrent de beaux rêves et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Youffie accompagna Vincent ; les deux chambres étant dans le même couloir. Arrivés à leurs portes respectives sans un mot, ils se retournèrent d'un même geste l'un vers l'autre. Youffie chercha quelque chose à dire mais rien d'intelligent ne lui venait. Lorsqu'elle vit Vincent lui tendre quelque chose : son bandeau.

- Je t'avais dit que je te le rendrai.

- Oh non, garde le !...Si tu devais partir, ajouta-t-elle mélancoliquement, tu aurais toujours une raison de revenir...

Il prit sa main et y posa le bandeau.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de prétexte pour venir te voir, Youffie.

Elle lui sourit gentiment, adorant la façon dont il prononçait son prénom. L'évidence était maintenant claire ; elle était même obsédante. Il aimait ce sourire, il aimait ce visage, il aimait ces regards. Elle se rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, disant doucement :

- Fais de beaux rêves Vincent.

- Toi aussi.

Elle se retourna après lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire, et rentra dans sa chambre. Après un soupir, il fit de même.

L'air matinal résonna d'une harmonie de flûtes. Un air tranquille et doux, idéal pour commencer une journée de réjouissances.

- Debout là-d'dans ! beugla Youffie, en ouvrant à grand fracas la porte de la chambre de Vincent. Mais à sa grande déception, celui qu'elle cherchait n'était pas là.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé...soupira-t-elle.

- Encore à lui courir après, lança une voix d'homme derrière elle. Reeve se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers elle.

- Allez, oublie-le deux minutes et fais-moi visiter, lui dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

- Hé, mais je...!

- Les autres ont dit qu'ils petit déjeûnaient en ville, viens on va les rejoindre !

Elle ne put s'opposer et se fit traîner à l'extérieur. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Cait, mais elle trouvait ses manières déplacées ; il avait en plus mal choisi son moment. Quoique...n'était-ce pas la technique qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire réagir Vincent ?

Tifa leur lança un large sourire lorsqu'elle les vit arriver.

- Bien dormi ? Tiens, Vincent n'est pas avec toi ?

- On pensait qu'il serait avec vous, déclara Reeve.

- Lâche-moi, et ce "on" avec, veux-tu ? ordonna Youffie à ce dernier d'un ton aigri.

Ils se mirent dès lors tous en route pour profiter de la fête. Ils passèrent tous une excellente journée, savourèrent le paysage, les animations, et la présence de leurs amis. Mais malgré ces rires, Youffie ressentait un vide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était l'objet de ses pensées. Mélancolie que n'arrangeait pas les nombreuses illustrations du mythe de l'amour déçu entre Ifrit et Shiva. Elle avait pourtant un regain d'espoir, presque imperceptible, perdu dans les yeux carmins d'hier soir.

.:¨:.

Il était perché sur le mont Da-Chao et appréciait la vue. C'était un très bel endroit. Mais ses soucis ne se cachaient plus, tant sa poitrine résonnait de cette nouvelle flamme de vie, qui dévorait toute résistance. Il voulait se dominer, mais...De toutes façons cet espoir était fou. Comment pourrait-il rendre qui que ce soit heureux ? Il n'apportait que le malheur. Mais il voulait au moins la remercier d'avoir éveillé un peu de bien être en lui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, remarqua la prévenance de Reeve à Youffie.

- Si, si, ça va, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Elle avait peur que la fête se termine et qu'il reparte avant qu'elle ait pu profiter de leurs retrouvailles déjà trop tardives.

- Non, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Un peu d'entrain, que diable ! l'encouragea-t-il en lui carressant la joue.

- Mmh, merci, sourit-elle légèrement, toujours l'air absente.

Et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit les pupilles rouges de Vincent la fixer impassiblement. Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'élança vers lui. Mais il continua son chemin, apparemment de marbre.

- Hé, mais où tu vas comme ça ? Reste avec nous, un peu !

- Non merci. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Elle soupira, n'osant pas le suivre. Son sourire retomba.

¤ ¤ ¤

_Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Dollyvic pour ses gentilles revious :') Petite précision : j'écris en écoutant l'OST du Voyage de Chihiro. Les titres de chapitres sont des titres de chansons. La chanson décrite dans le chapitre 3 s'intitule "les dieux", et je vous invite vivement à l'écouter. Encore merci !_


	5. Rêvons Toujours

Chapitre 5 : Rêvons toujours les mêmes rêves aimés.

Il se redirigea vers le centre-ville entre chien et loup. Des musiques entraînantes et à la mode avaient remplacé les airs traditionnels. La place principale avait été aménagée, et une foule de gens y dansaient. Mince. Tant d'agitation lui donnait envie de fuir. Il s'approcha pourtant, contournant l'aire d'affluence, et aperçut ses connaissances. Cid, Clad, Barret et Nanaki étaient attablés autour d'un peu d'alcool, et ils l'invitèrent.

- C'est dingue, t'es vraiment un vampire, t'arrives la nuit ! le charria Cid.

- Mais non, c'est l'inverse, si je n'avais pas peur du noir je ne serai jamais venu vous trouver, rétorqua l'homme en rouge avec une rare ironie.

- C'est sympa d'être venu nous soutenir, on s'est fait abandonner par les filles, constata Clad.

Vincent se retourna, et put admirer l'hyperactivité de Youffie dans toute sa splendeur. Elle sautait et virevoltait énergiquement sur la piste, et Tifa peinait bien à la suivre, bien qu'elles semblaient s'amuser énormément toutes les deux. Elles riaient d'autant plus qu'elles dansaient sur des musiques de midinettes et sans retenue. Elles avaient l'air de jeunes adolescentes s'émouvant sur des textes mièvreux. Quelque chose d'innocent dans ces manières de trépigner sur des mots d'amour trop simples, mais universels.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Vincent assis à la table. Son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire, et elle fit un signe au maître de cérémonie. Elle descendit de l'estrade et se rua à son côté.

- Te revoilà, toi !

- Hmm...

- Allez, viens !

- Quoi ?

Elle saisit sa main de fer et tira dessus pour qu'il se lève.

- Viens avec moi, j'te dis !

- Ah non, ça c'est hors de question.

- Mais je te laisse pas le choix, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Et elle l'entraîna avec force sur la piste, tandis qu'une cithare sonnait déjà le rythme d'une chanson calme. Une voix de femme la rejoint, et Youffie fit face à Vincent, lui tenant les deux mains. Il se sentit terriblement gêné.

- Hum, Youffie, tu...balbutia-t-il les yeux rivés au sol.

- Taratata. Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir pour une fois ?

La chanson emplissait l'air d'une quiétude harmonieuse. La jeune fille y entraîna son aimé récalcitrant. Il se sentait vraiment mal, dans ces moments où, si on ne sait pas où est sa place, on sait qu'elle n'est pas là. Et la chanson résonnait.

_J'ai traversé des océans de tristesse_

_Mais je sais que sur l'autre rive, je te rencontrerai sûrement_

- Tu te poses toujours trop de questions, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas compliqué de savourer un instant. Surtout qu'une chanson, c'est court...

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, qui n'osait pas broncher. Elle le troublait. Cette atmosphère aussi. Ses innombrables tourments semblaient se décomposer un à un.

_Je suis ce voyageur qui répète les mêmes erreurs_

_Mais qui connaît le bleu du ciel pour l'avoir exploré à chaque chute_

Elle s'aperçut que ses yeux de feu étaient posés sur elle. Pour ne pas rougir, elle lui envoya un grand sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il fut plus décontenancé que jamais. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout de la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais la musique apaisait sa gêne, et, se faisant entraîner, il laissa ses mains se poser sur le dos de la jeune fille.

_Le chemin semble long et interminable_

_Mais je peux, de ces deux bras, étreindre la lumière_

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi proche de lui. Le premier instant de tendresse après des montagnes d'efforts et d'échecs. Son coeur s'emplit d'un torrent de bonheur et de trouble. Elle adorait cette pression dans sa poitrine, entre confusion et félicité. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule ; entre ses longs cheveux épars, et se délecta de cet instant d'éternité fugace.

_Plutôt que d'énumérer la ritournelle des malheurs_

_Servons-nous de ces mêmes lèvres pour chanter joyeusement_

Cette proximité soudaine le perturbait énormément. Un frisson le parcourut, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se brisait à grand fracas dans sa poitrine. Loin d'être douloureux, c'était une chaleur acidulée qui l'envahissait. Il retrouva la chevelure de chocolat de sa jeune amie contre sa joue. Il distingua alors un parfum de fleur d'oranger. Ce n'était pas une odeur aussi raffiné que celui de rose, que portait Lucrecia. Mais à vrai dire, il le trouvait tout aussi entêtant, plus spontané, et bien plus délicat.

_A travers la fenêtre paisible du premier matin_

_Mon corps vide et silencieux va s'emplir d'une vie nouvelle_

Elle savait que la chanson se terminerait bientôt. Elle profita d'autant plus de ce corps sacré, si inaccessible, qui pour la première fois acceptait sa profanation. Dans quelques instants le charme se romprait, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais elle était trop heureuse pour s'en lamenter, et dût-elle tout recommencer, elle ferait tout pour capturer un nouveau moment comme celui-ci. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle l'aimait follement. Elle l'aimait désespérement.

_Plus besoin de chercher au-delà des mers_

_L'étincelle du bonheur est là, près de moi_

_Je l'ai enfin trouvée, elle est au fond de moi_

Comment faisait-elle ? Elle avait toujours lu en lui, toujours trouvé ses points faibles, et il en était...oui, heureux. Pour la première fois depuis...Non, pour la première fois. Elle avait toujours réussi à lui faire admettre qu'il se mentait, et qu'il avait la possibilité de changer. Il se l'était toujours refusé. Mais il abdiquait. Elle l'avait vaincu. Et ce trouble obsédant le lui répétait, tandis qu'il savourait cet instant, cette délicieuse jeune fille contre sa poitrine qui résonnait à nouveau. La cithare sonna les dernières notes de la chanson. A leur grand regret.

Elle dénoua son étreinte et se recula, encore troublée. Il semblait impassible mais il ressentait un grand chambardement intérieur. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire pour masquer sa gêne, mais quelque chose la frappa violemment dans le dos.

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! s'écria Reeve.

Youffie lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu peux parler ! Tu crois que j't'ai pas vu draguer Misao ? Sale pervers !

Elle s'élançait déjà pour lui asséner un coup sur le crâne tandis qu'il prenait ses jambes à son cou. Elle se stoppa et se retourna vers Vincent. Celui-ci lui souriait, amusé par leur petit jeu. Elle saisit sa main droite et le ramena vers leurs amis.

La petite princesse proposa à la bande de se rendre au lac, pour assister au feu d'artifice. Ils marchaient en silence, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Tifa, aux côtés de Clad, regardait ses yeux plus nostalgiques que jamais. Le lac était calme, inondé de couleurs féériques. La nuit et ses reflets donnaient un caractère iréel à l'instant ; une mélodie mélancolique déliait l'imagination.

Vincent préferait la vue des étoiles aux artifices humains. Ce soir, le ciel en était illuminé ; un ciel calme, bleuté et poétique. Youffie se régalait de l'intensité des feux d'artifices, c'était un spectacle dont elle ne se lassait pas. Une telle puissance l'époustouflait.

Ils restèrent tous un long moment, assis sur l'herbe, à fixer le ciel, à plaisanter. L'atmosphère était douce et chaude, et après la fin du spectacle, ils restèrent encore longtemps à profiter de cette ambiance nocturne. Enfin réunis, à partager une paix bien méritée. Demain la fête serait finie. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard, et les premiers signes de fatigue se firent sentir. Il était temps de retourner à la pagode. Ils reprirent leur marche sous la clarté de la lune, lentement.

Vincent était plongé dans ses pensées. Il sentait une énorme pression dans sa poitrine. Demain il repartirait, pour Midgard. Il retrouverait un semblant de vie. C'était si loin, et il lui restait si peu de temps. Il stoppa son pas. Elle se retourna vers lui, interloquée.

- Je peux te parler ?...Seul à seul, je veux dire, déclara-t-il sobrement.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Euh, ben, euh, oui...balbutia-t-elle. On vous rejoint, continuez ! lança-t-elle au reste du groupe. Ils restèrent étonnés tout d'abord, mais reprirent leur marche au vu des grands signes de Youffie. Non sans un regard jaloux de la part de Reeve.

Elle le mena, par un petit chemin, à un banc de bois face au lac, entouré de saules. Elle s'y assit et y invita son ami. Elle sentait son coeur trépider dans sa poitrine, de curiosité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son espoir folâtrer dans sa tête. Elle admira un moment ce beau visage baigné des lumières nocturnes. Il avait les yeux dans le vague.

- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il soupira. Elle ne le laissait décidément jamais tranquille. De plus il était trop tard pour reculer.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, finit-il par dire de sa voix monocorde.

Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de petite boîte de cuir bleu nuit qu'il lui tendit. Elle la prit et l'examina ; on eut dit un étui à lunettes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouvre donc.

Elle n'osait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Vincent lui faisant un cadeau un jour. Poussée par la curiosité, elle finit par l'ouvrir.

Youffie n'avait jamais ouvert ses yeux aussi grands que ce soir là. Elle referma subitement la boîte et lança un regard confus vers Vincent ; un regard partagé par l'incrédulité et l'affolement.

- J'ai dû mal voir, dit-elle.

- Regarde mieux dans ce cas.

Elle rouvrit lentement la boîte. Elle avait bien vu. Posé dans cet écrin, se trouvait le plus beau collier qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Cerclé d'une chaîne d'argent, une pierre éclatante était ornée d'une part de rayons solaires dorés, et de l'autre d'un croissant de lune argenté. Elle resta un moment frappée d'étonnement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle réussit tout de même à balbutier quelques mots :

- Et...Tu dis que...Tu m'offres _ça _?

- Je crois que oui, sourit-il.

Devant sa perplexité, il lui prit l'écrin des mains, en sortit lentement le collier et l'attacha au cou de Youffie. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, ses mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge et son visage rougissait à vue d'oeil. Elle regarda la pierre brillante sur sa poitrine.

- Mais...C'est quand même pas un vrai ?...

- Bien sûr que si.

Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux ébahis. Son visage était impassible, comme toujours, mais ses yeux reflétaient une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Son coeur bondissait, elle était terriblement troublée. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse que des larmes d'émotion lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'offres un tel cadeau ?...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'art de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il soupira. Sous ses yeux inquisiteurs il perdait ses moyens.

- J'espérais justement que ça m'éviterait un discours.

Elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, elle avait l'impression de rêver. Son coeur aurait pu lui déchirer la poitrine. Elle pencha la tête sur le collier et le prit entre ses doigts.

- Ce sont...Le jour et la nuit ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ils se fondirent dans les siens ; le rouge et le noir s'épousèrent. Il lui sourit et leva une main vers sa joue, qui commençait à être baignée d'une larme, et l'essuya doucement. Sa main ne quitta pas sa joue, et se promena jusqu'à sa nuque, où elle se posa. Un frisson la parcourut, en même temps qu'une chaleur l'envahit. Les yeux carmins où elle noyait les siens n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle n'osait pas y croire, elle s'était tellement répété que cela demeurerait impossible, pourtant...Vincent l'embrassait.

Un frisson pétrifiant l'envahit. Un plaisir immense, une saveur irrésistible, tel un rêve réel, une passion obsédante. Le coeur plus gorgé d'amour que jamais, elle le serra contre elle, comme si cet instant devait être le dernier.

Enfin son plus profond désir était là, entre ses bras.

Un amour envoûtant, son coeur battait à tout rompre ; comme une vieille machine enrayée dont le moteur tourne au plus vite. Un péché délicieux, devenu nouveau cheval de bataille. Il l'aimait terriblement, cet entrelacement était une bénédiction. La douceur de ses lèvres était divine, son étreinte une nouvelle annonciation. Un seul mot se serinait dans sa tête, obsessionel comme une fièvre ardente, enivrant comme une danse délivrante, un mot qu'il se devait de lui sussurer :

- Je t'aime.

Elle n'en aurait jamais demandé autant. Elle se sentit défaillir, succombant à cette déferlante de bonheur, s'accrochant à l'épaule de son bien aimé. Elle laissa ses mains courir sur ses épaules, et les ramena en carresses sur ses joues. Ils joignirent leurs regards. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient d'émotion, elle était bien incapable de se contenir ; une larme se déroula sur sa joue, tandis que le visage rayonnant d'un sourire sincère elle lui répondait :

- Je t'aime, Vincent...

Des mélodies aériennes allaient et venaient de la ville. La fête s'endormait doucement, les lumières scintillant sur le miroir du lac. Ils restaient immobiles, enlacés, à écouter l'autre respirer. Incertains mais passionés. L'instant était unique et sacré. Ils demeurèrent longtemps ainsi. Si bien qu'on vit peu à peu les lueurs de la ville s'éteindre.

- La fête finit...murmura Youffie.

- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

- Il va falloir...

Elle commençait à fatiguer, bien qu'elle redoutait de ne plus pouvoir retrouver cette étreinte si elle s'en défaisait. Il se leva doucement, et la tint par les bras pour qu'elle le suive. Ils se remirent en route, sur les chemins sinueux ; elle, s'accrochant avec fermeté à son bras. Ils marchaient dans l'obscurité, avec pour seules compagnes la lune et ses étoiles. Ils marchaient sans un mot, par peur de briser cette douce union, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Une fois arrivés à la demeure Kisaragi, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall silencieux. Il n'y avait plus personne, tous leurs amis dormaient. Les ombres nocturnes donnaient aux corridors des allures labyrinthiques. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant leurs portes, Youffie fit la moue.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Vincent.

- Demain je me reveillerai et tu partiras...

Il soupira.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester.

- Tu pourrais...

Il lui sourit. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux d'être venu, et de t'avoir retrouvée. Mais je suis encore un fantôme errant. Mon coeur s'est réveillé, mais mon âme sommeille encore. Je dois réapprendre à vivre.

- Hmm...Quoi que je dise tu partiras, donc.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne reviendrai pas.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur, mais elle était déjà tellement heureuse de se trouver dans ces bras qu'elle ne put que s'incliner.

- Dans ce cas...Je reste avec toi.

Il se redressa et lui jeta un oeil interrogateur.

- Ce ne serait pas correct, Youffie.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà été correcte, ironisa-t-elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front :

- Ne fais donc pas de caprices. Va dormir.

Elle eut la mine boudeuse mais elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Elle soupira, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Sur ce elle tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre, après lui avoir tiré la langue. Il était aussi déçu qu'elle. Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable. Il craignait déjà pour elle. Elle n'était pas à l'abri auprès de lui. Il avait peut être été trop irréfléchi. Il décida d'éclipser ses questions pour laisser ce délicieux trouble l'envahir. Il entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla. Il s'affala sur le futon et succomba au sommeil.

Il fut parcourut de désagréables sensations ; ses rêves furent agités et étranges. Les cauchemars l'approchaient peu à peu. Des spasmes l'éprouvaient, il transpirait, ne parvenait pas à trouver la quiétude. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose l'envelopper. Une chaleur rassurante. Une présence apaisante. Il sentit de délicates caresses et un doux baiser. Son sommeil se fit plus serein et ses rêves furent tranquillisés. Il savoura ce merveilleux repos dans ce parfum de fleur d'oranger.

_Fin._

_NdA : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'au bout ! Encore merci pour vos gentils commentaires. Ceci est la fin officielle de l'histoire, mais un épilogue est en préparation. A bientôt, sûrement, donc ;)_


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue : Le Lendemain de Chacun.

Elle s'éveilla seule. Elle se redressa brusquement et scruta tout autour d'elle ; la pièce était vide. Elle eut terriblement peur, de se retrouver seule, comme avant, comme toujours. Elle se rua avec sa délicatesse légendaire dans la salle a manger. Elle aperçut Tifa, Barret et Marlene, ainsi que Reeve. A son arrivée, elle subit des regards et des sourires narquois. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ils sont partis préparer le vaisseau, l'interrompit Tifa avant qu'elle ne pose la question.

- **QUOI ?! **Vous partez de si bon matin ?

- Il est déjà midi, Youffie, rectifia Barret.

- Si t'avais pas passé ta nuit à faire des folies, tu te s'rais levée plus tôt, lui lança un Reeve acide.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Des ricanements se firent entendre. Elle grogna :

- Vous abusez !

Elle se retourna, et alla endosser une tenue décente. Ils allaient tous devoir partir aujourd'hui, et la laisser toute seule, alors qu'elle avait été tellement heureuse hier soir, heureuse comme jamais. Il allait la laisser. Et elle avait la terrible impression qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle sortit de la pagode après avoir constaté plus personne n'y était. Elle se sentait un peu mélancolique. La ville semblait dormir, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la fête passée. Elle tourna la tête, elle entendait le ronronnement du Highwind, et le voyait déjà en marche. Elle y courut, de peur d'arriver trop tard. Tout le monde était encore là, Cid faisait les premiers essais. Elle le chercha parmi ses amis, elle eut du mal à le reconnaître tout d'abord.

Il se tenait debout, les mains sur les hanches ; il ne portait plus sa traditionnelle cape rouge. Il était vêtu de noir, ses manches relevées, montrant son bras mécanique sans honte. Ses cheveux noirs seuls flottaient au vent des hélices du vaisseau. Ses yeux rouges n'étaient plus perdus, ils regardaient la machine s'envoler. Il était terriblement beau.

- Ah, te voilà ! lui lança Tifa.

Tout le monde se retourna et la salua chaleureusement. Elle le vit se retourner vers elle. Elle eut peur un moment de sa réaction, mais peu de temps. Toutes ses craintes furent balayées par un sourire discret et sincère.

Cid sortit du Highwind, annonçant que les préparatifs étaient terminés, et qu'ils pouvaient monter à bord. La bande se tourna vers Youffie et la remercièrent pour ces trois jours.

- Vous rentrez à Midgard ? demanda-t-elle à Clad et Tifa.

- Il y a toujours à faire dans une ville en ruines, déclara Clad comme une maxime.

- C'est difficile, mais on perd pas espoir ! sourit sa jeune amie. Un sourire qui ne semblait jamais pouvoir s'effacer.

- De toutes façons c'est pas maintenant qu'on baissera les bras, ajouta Barret, prenant Marlene dans ses bras.

- Bon courage à tous, leur lança Youffie avec un grand sourire. Vous allez me manquer. Hé, Cid ! Ramene pas ta sale face avant de nous avoir pondu un petit ! Shera, j'espere qu'il te ressemblera, hein, parce que sinon...

- Espece de sale $# !

S'ensuivit une bagarre qui termina ex-aequo. Un peu amochée, elle finit par s'agenouiller devant Red XIII et lui ébouriffa la crinière.

- Prends soin de toi, sac à puces !

- Toi aussi. Je sais que tu feras une grande Dame, un jour.

- Un jour, un jour...ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se releva et fit face à Reeve. Il regardait le sol, un sourire un peu absent. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle le vit fouiller dans sa poche et sortir une sorte de bric à brac mécanique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est l'imprimante intégrée au corps de Cait Sith, qui servait aux prédictions.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et le regarda entrer des données sur un mini clavier. Presque immédiatement après, une petite feuille sortit de la machine. Il l'arracha, la regarda très vite, et la tendit à la jeune fille. Elle la lut à son tour.

_Quand l'amour vous fait signe, suivez le._

_Et quand ses ailes vous enveloppent, cédez-lui._

_Bien que la lame cachée parmi ses plumes puisse vous blesser. _

Elle sourit, du sourire de la guerrière sûre de sa victoire dans sa dernière bataille. Elle regarda Reeve tendrement, et déposa un baiser sur ses deux joues. Cela suffisait à exprimer toute sa gratitude. Il ajouta un dernier :

- Bon courage.

Il entra à la suite de ses compagnons dans le Highwind. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux, immobiles sur l'herbe dansante. Elle avait tellement peur. Leur dernière séparation avait été identique. Elle ne voulait plus le perdre.

Ils se regardaient intensément, mais incapables de dire un seul mot, tant divers flots d'émotions les entraînaient. Avec un léger sourire, il conclut que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire, et se retourna vers le vaisseau, pour y poser un premier pied sur la marche d'accès. Elle en fut aussitôt affolée, et courut avec précipitation vers lui pour le retenir. Elle attrapa son vêtement, comme une enfant apeurée. Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, et les posa sur les siennes. Tout l'équipage du vaisseau en eut le souffle coupé. Ce baiser échangé, il lui lança un regard chaleureux et lui murmura :

- Je reviendrai.

- Je t'attendrai...

Après un dernier sourire. Il embarqua à bord du vaisseau. Elle ne le quitta du regard que lorsqu'il s'effaça loin derrière les nuages. Elle agrippa son collier ; elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle ne rêvait plus. Le futur pouvait se mettre en marche.


End file.
